Personality Problems
by OneCutePug
Summary: The brothers make bets with each other that they cannot switch each other's personalities around for one week. Yeah, like that's ever going to work! Welcome to the Hamato family, REVERSED!
1. Chapter 1 - The Big Bet

**Hey y'all, so yeah, obviously I'm back again. I know this story has probably been done to death, or done something like this with what people call the reverse turtles or whatever, but I really wanted to give it a go! I'm going to try to be as original as I can, and I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone's! (BTW if anyone does know of any good reverse turtle stories, I'm all ears! ****) Anyway, I don't own any ninja turtles, and if anything, this story will be rated for language. Enjoy!**

Title: Personality Problems  
Rating: T 

Chapter 1 – The Bet

"You couldn't act like me if you tried," Mikey sneered at his irritated red banded brother. "You're too angry all the time! You'd have to learn how to let loose, enjoy life for a change!"

"How much do you wanna bet, shell for brains?" Raph was up in Mikey's face, his fists clenched and lip curled over his teeth. "If I wanted to be happy I damn well could be!"

Mikey stuck his chin up in stubbornness. "Oh yeah?"

"Shell yeah!" Raph growled, raising a fist to throw the first punch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on in here?" Leo strolled in the room and in a flash yanked Mikey away from Raph. Donnie poked his head out of the lab to catch what was going on, his safety glasses still covering his brown eyes.

"Raphie here thinks he could act like ME for a week!" Mikey laughed tauntingly. Leo let out a snort, and Raph glared angrily at him.

"Really, Raph? You can't even be happy for an hour!" Leo shook his head. "That would be like me acting like Donnie!" Leo laughed lightly, and Donnie immediately stalked into the room, yanking off and tossing the goggles back into the lab.

"You couldn't act like me if you tried!" Donnie laughed mockingly, standing besides Raph. "You're not smart enough!"

"Smart enough?" Leo roared, looking indignant at being classified at 'less intelligent' by his younger brother. Yet, everyone inwardly knew no one was as smart as Don. "I could too!"

"Yeah freakin' right, Fearless!" Raph snorted. "You can't even figure out how to work the TOASTER!" Mikey snickered at the indignant look on his eldest brother's face.

"That was ONE time, Raph, and you know it!" Leo protested weakly, frowning. "At least I didn't stab it when it didn't work!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"You're such a goody-goody," Raph threw an arm over his nearest brother, which just so happened to be Donnie. "Even Brainiac here knows when to have fun, ain't that right, Donnie-boy?" Donnie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, Raph, but-"

"I do too know when to have fun! I have fun all the time!" Leo said. "Meditating is always fun, and so is training!" A smile twitched at the edge of Leo's beak. "Working on the Battle Shell is NOT fun!"

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "Training can be fun, like beating up a punching bag, but repeating katas for five freakin' hours is not anyone's definition of fun!"

"Working on the Battle Shell can be fun!" Donnie argued, flinging off his younger brother's arm. "However, it gets kind of tedious when someone as inexperienced as you starts driving!"

"_**INEXPERIENCED?!" **_Leo hissed, the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Whoa, what if we all switched personalities?" An evil grin twitched at Mikey's beak. "Apparently you two can't act like anyone else, either. I bet each of ya that you can't have someone else's personality for a WEEK!"

"I so could! Who exactly would we be?" Donnie quizzed with an intrigued look on his face.

"That's easy!" Mikey shrugged. "Raph would be me!" Leo and Donnie snickered at the thought. "I would be Leo!" Donnie and Raph smirked at the look of utter shock on Leo's beak. "Donnie would be Raphie," Donnie's jaw dropped open. "And Leo would be Donnie!"

Raph snarled, "Deal! If we win, you have to do all of our chores for a month! And if we lose-which we won't-we will do your chores: Leo one, Donnie one, and me one."

"Deal!" Mikey held out a green hand, and Raph shook it, crushing Mikey's fingers in a single squeeze. "Ow!" He whined and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "It starts tomorrow!" He mumbled. "I want some time to be myself before I give it away today!"

"You are so going to lose," Donnie sneered. "None of you guys could upkeep all of the tech stuff I've built!" Raph rolled his eyes. "One use of the toaster and you guys will be going without breakfast for the week!"

Leo snorted. "None of you could ever be LEADER! I think Raph would end up killing all of us!" Raph growled, throwing a glare at Leo.

"Uh uh uh!" Mikey tsked and shook his finger 'no-no.' "You're going to have to do a lot better than that tomorrow, bro."

Raph grinned sadistically. "It's not tomorrow yet, Mikey!" With a lunge, he tackled the orange clad turtle.

"This is going to be a loong week," Donnie sighed.

-

"Huarghhh!" Donnie roared, making a 'scary' face in the bathroom mirror. With a sigh, he dropped his head onto the counter. "Why is this so difficult?" He whined, smushing his hand over his eyes.

"Uh, Donnie?" Leo was standing in the doorway with a confused expression. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I figured that if I am supposed to be Raph for the next week then I should probably practice my angry face." Donnie said, glancing back before trying again. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Leo giggled as Raph stalked by and snarled, "Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to be you without your trademark scowl?" Donnie whipped around and smirked.

"Well, you got the smirk down, Don." Leo offered as Raph threw his hands up in the air and stomped off into the dojo. The door slammed shut, causing the lair to shake a little.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Mikey ran out from his room with a pizza box clutched to his chest. He ran circles around the sofa all the while screaming like a little girl. "SAVE US! SAVE US!"

"Raph is going to have a blast being Mikey!" Donnie said with a sadistic grin on his face. "A really big blast!"

Leo nodded in agreement. "For once, Don, I have to agree."

-

"Yo, Leo! Can I ask you a few questions?" After Leo had explained to Mikey that there was no earthquake and that nobody was going to die, Mikey had dragged Leo over to his bedroom and shut the door, carefully locking it. He pushed his older brother to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Questions about what?" Leo was suspicious; Mikey seemed more paranoid than usual.

"You know, about being leader and stuff! If I'm supposed to be you, then I wanna be the best Leo the sewers have ever seen!" He flung his arms wide and flopped back onto the bed.

"You want to know how to be me?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to have to do all of you guys' chores!" Mikey said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It seems that the orange clad turtle forgot he was trying to beat his eldest brother.

The first thing that ran through Leo's mind was _No way! I'm not telling him how to win!_ However, an evil idea sparked in the back of his brain, and he couldn't stop the smile from reaching his beak.

"Leo?"

"Okay, Mike. I'll tell you how to be me; listen closely!" Mikey leaned in, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "First of all, you have to constantly be practicing katas of meditating. I rarely watch any TV or play video games. At night, I'll watch the news for any sign on Foot activity, but that's it." Mikey's eyes weren't twinkling anymore, and Leo stifled a snicker. "You always have to be arguing with Raph, or Donnie in this case. And you have to-as Raph puts it-'suck up' to Splinter. Be sure to eat only healthy foods, too! I only eat pizza once or twice a week! Splinter lets me eat some of his sushi, and that's pretty good!" Mikey's jaw hung open.

"No video games? No TV? No JUNK FOOD? AGHHHH!" He shrieked and fell back again, pressing his pillow over his face. "This is going to suck!" His voice was muffled.

Leo finally let his grin show. "Oh, trust me, it'll be fun!" He stood up and walked out, giving himself a pat on the shell for a job well done. Maybe he'd win this bet after all…

-

"MIKEY! COME HERE!" Raph screamed from the living room. Mikey tossed his comic book to the ground and sighed.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "I'M BUSY!"

"JUST GET YOUR SHELL DOWN HERE!" He didn't sound THAT angry, Mike noted. Unwillingly, Mikey dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs. He walked into the living room, and Raph looked at him sideways.

"Where's all your prank crap?" He asked.

"In my room, in the bottom drawer." Mikey answered automatically. "WAIT! Why?!"

"I need it for this week!" Raph smirked as he turned off the TV and stood up, stretching and cracking his back in the process.

"What? No! It's all mine!" Mikey whined. "I bought all that stuff with my own money!" 

"Not for this week!" Raph patted his brother's shell as he walked to go get the goods. "Oh, and bro?" He paused momentarily on the stairs.

"What now? Going to take Klunk from me?" Mikey asked sullenly.

"Just watch your shell," Raph smirked as he glanced at his brother and continued up.

"Oh, crap!" Mikey swore. "This week is just getting better and better!"

-

"Donnie?" Leo rapped his knuckles on Donnie's lab door before turning the handle and walking in. He spotted Donatello bent over some charred hunk of metal.

"What, Leo?" Donnie spun his chair around irritably. "I'm trying to fix the toaster for tomorrow!"

"That's the toaster?" Leo looked at the thing in disbelief. "But I thought you just fixed it two days ago!"

Donnie sighed. "It was, until the toast would pop out, and Raph burned himself; so then he stabbed it several dozen times with his Sai. Again!" Donnie sounded annoyed, so Leo tried to back out of the lab silently. "Now what did you want?"

"Uh, nothing! It can wait!" Leo smiled forcefully before turning and stepping out.

"Leonardo," Donatello began, and Leo winced. "Please tell me you weren't going to ask how to work the toaster?" Leo froze.

"Uh... No?" He smiled sheepishly at Donnie, who smirked at Leo's deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Get out!" Donnie laughed and threw a screwdriver at Leo, which he easily caught and placed on the desk. Leo swiftly strolled out, a massive grin on his face.

If Donnie could do it, then so could he! After all, how hard could working that toaster be?

-

**Oh yeah, I do have a few TMNT questions I want to know the answer too, so if any of y'all have the answer, please leave it in a review so I can keep my stories as accurate as possible! And yes, I know I've been in this fandom for over a year now, but I STILL haven't gotten the answers… Trust me; I've looked them up and everything! But yeah, please let me know if you do know the answer! **

**If Raph's eye color is supposed to be brown in the 2K3 series, then when are they when are they his famous amber color? I bought one of the DVD's with episodes on it, and it had Raph's bio on it, and it also said they were brown. So yeah, that's why I'm wondering. **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed, or with criticism, or with the answer! Have a good day, y'all! **


	2. Chapter2-The Game, My Dear Turtle, Is ON

**Chapter 2! Here you go! I don't own anything! Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism! **

Chapter 2 – The Game, My Dear Turtle, Is ON!

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Groaning, Donatello smashed his hand repeatedly onto his alarm clock, effectively silencing its incessant cries. He groggily pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, slipping on his mask and stood up. He stretched and yawned sleepily. In the back of his mind, he knew that today was... special; he just couldn't remember what it was off the top of his head. Donatello is definitely NOT a morning person.

"Hey," Donnie realized with a start. "I'm actually in my own bed tonight!" He was so used to falling asleep in his lab that it seemed like a whole new world. Grinning, he strode out of his room, ready to go eat a delicious meal that Mikey had prepared. Donnie hoped his little brother had made pancakes; those were his favorite!

To his surprise, all three of his brothers were already in the kitchen. Leonardo looked up from his coffee and nodded in greeting, huge bags under his eyes. Making a brave face, he chugged down a huge gulp, and abruptly spewed it out from his mouth. "Ugh, Donnie, I have no idea how you drink this stuff! It's disgusting!"

"Hello, Donatello." Donnie swiveled his head around to see Mikey calmly sipping a cup of hot tea. "Such wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Heyyyy look! It's the best brother in the entire sewers!" Donnie turned around once more to see a huge red and green flash barreling towards him. "Donn-ayyy!" Raphael sang out, throwing his arms around his brother in an attempt for a bone-crushing hug.

"Holy shell, Raph! Get the shell off of me!" Donnie pushed his brother off of him, averting his eyes from the sad puppy-dog look Raph tossed his way. "Why the shell is everyone acting so different? It's like-oh." With a start, he remembered all the events from the previous day and sighed. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" He grumped sarcastically as he walked over to Raph's usual seat.

"Nice job, Don. Excellent touch with the sarcasm!" Mikey winked over his cup.

"No winking, Mikey!" Leo reprimanded from Donnie's seat. "I don't wink!" Mikey sighed before throwing back the rest of his tea.

"God, I haven't had this crap since we were 5!" He ran over to the sink and spat the mouthful out. "And now I remember why!"

"Have fun drinking it for the rest of the week, Mike!" Leo taunted with a dark twinkle in his eyes. Donny stared at Leo in caution. _Who are you and what did you do to my brother? _

"Donnie, can I sit by you?" Raph pleaded. Donnie kept having to remind himself that this was not Mikey; this was Raphael... acting like Mikey. And he was supposed to... act like Raphael. Oh, joy! Donnie looked deep into Raph's eyes to see the sloppily hidden agonized and furious expression. And come to think of it, his jaw was clenched, causing his words to be slightly muffled.

_Think, Donnie, how would Raph react?_ Donnie mumbled to himself. He didn't even look up as he piled bacon on his plate. "No, shell-fer-brains! Get outta my face!" He snarled, his lips twitching with the hints of a smile. He did a good job, if he did say so himself.

"But Donnnniieeeeee!" Raph whined. "I wanna sit by you!" Raph tugged on Donnie's arm. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeee?"

"I said NO!" Donnie roared, slamming his fist down on the table. Raph looked genuinely startled as he quickly dashed over to Mikey's usual seat, heaping his plate with lots of bacon and eggs.

"Don't listen to Donnie, Raph." Mikey teased. "He's just in a bad mood... Like every morning!" He threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from both Raph and Leo.

"No laughing!" Leo yelled, gagging as he took another swig of the coffee. He held the cup up to his lips and smiled slightly from behind the mug; if this was what breakfast was like, he couldn't WAIT for morning practice!

-

"Good morning, my sons." Master Splinter smiled at them as they filed into the dojo. After breakfast, the boys had gone into the dojo; each of them dreading that morning's training session, except Leonardo.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING SENSEIII!" Raph sang, bouncing up and down on one of the training mats. "I'm ready to train!" Raph said with a serious expression before falling on his shell and laughing. "Just kidding!"

"Good morning, Master." Michelangelo was standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back and a look of agony on his face as he stood still without moving a muscle.

"Sup, Splinta?" Don jerked his head in one of Raph's customary head bobs, also slightly mocking the way Raph said Splinter because of his accent.

"Hey, Sensei," Leo stood a bit more casually than usual. "Once we finish training I've gotta go to the junkyard, okay?" He paused before continuing. "I need some parts to fix the... fix the... Oh, whatever! Whatever needs fixing!"

"My sons?" Splinter eyed his children with a confused expression on his face. "Is something the matter? You seem to be acting oddly this morning."

"Nothing's the matter, Sensei! Why would anything be?" Raph chirped.

"Shut up, shell-brain!" Donnie growled. "Let's spar!" He added with a crazed grin on his face. Splinter's ears twitched as he looked at his normally peaceful son with a disturbed expression on his face.

"With all due respect, Master," Mikey decided to fill in their father with news of their bet. "We made a bet that we had to act like each other for a week!"

"I see," Splinter said. "And why would you do that, exactly?"

Mikey shrugged. "You see, Raph thinks that he can act like me, but we all know that would never happen!" Splinter had to grin at the scowl that flitted across his hotheaded son's face; at the pointed look from Mike, Raphael forced a huge grin on his face.

"Happy, Mike?" Raph spat through clenched teeth. "'Cause I certainly am!"

"Extremely. Oh, Leo and Donnie are in this, too!"

"Ahem," Mikey turned around to look at the turtle who coughed. "You're getting a little too perky there, Mikey. Better tone it down a notch!" Leo smirked and winked as an agonized expression settled on the youngest's face.

Splinter knew exactly what Leonardo was doing, and he stifled a smile.

"Anyway," Raph burst into the conversation. "I'm Mikey, Mikey is Leo, Leo is Donnie, and Donnie is supposed to be me!" He explained, grinning widely at the glare Donnie gave him. "And I hate this!" He added in a faux cheery voice.

"It's pretty obvious," Leo murmured. "You're as stiff as that time Mikey left his bandana in the dryer too long." Donnie gave him a high-three at the snarky comment.

"Hey!" Mikey whined. "I mean, uh, that was all an accident, guys. And you know it!"

"I may know it, but I don't care!" Donnie sneered. Raph was a smidgen impressed at Donnie's impression of him. _Looks like all that practicing paid off_, he noted

"My sons," Splinter brought the boys' attention back to him. "It is time to train, not to bicker. Come; let us get on with your lesson." Mikey nodded, and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Right, Donatello?"

"Whateva, Master Splinta." Raph clenched his fists behind his shell. He did NOT sound like that!

-

"Dibs on first shower!" Raph yelled as he raced from the dojo, flinging both Sai behind carelessly. "Whoo-hoo!"

"No fair!" Donnie snarled, stomping off after him and banging his fists on the bathroom door. "You better hurry your shell up, Raph!"

"Nyah-Nyah Nyah-Nyah Nyah!" Raph hollered. "Next time; don't be so slow!" Donnie clenched his fists and leaned back against the door.

Mikey and Leo bowed to Master Splinter before neatly putting their weapons up. Mikey turned to bolt to the couch to play his daily dose of video games, but Leo cleared his throat.

"Mikey, why don't you go pick up Raph's Sai for him? After all, that's what a caring big brother would do!" He beamed at the nasty scowl Mikey gave him, but Mikey did what Leo instructed him to do anyway.

"And what are YOU going to do, Leo-nerdo?" Mikey grumped as both boys walked out of the dojo together.

"No name calling, unless you're talking to Donnie!" Leo tsked. "I'm going to go read one of Don's special science books. Maybe I can try to build something later!" Leo took a sharp turn as he headed for the lab. "Later, Mike."

"Yo, Leo!" Mikey called out. "Hold on,"

Leo poked his head out the door. "What?"

"What do you usually do now?"

Leo paused a moment. "Meditate in my room, usually. That's a good idea! Why don't you go do that?" Leo grinned again and disappeared once more.

"Why don't I shove my fist up your shell," Mikey muttered, trudging along to his room. "This is going to be a looong day!"

**From here on, the chapters are going to be named the day of the week; each chapter is a new day. Chapter 3 will be Sunday, just a continuation of this day! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunday

**Hey everyone! I am so, so happy with all my reviews, favorites, and follows! I used to think having 2 reviews was great, and now I have 13! Whoa! So just a shout-out to you all who have made my day a little bit better! **

**So… yeah! Chapter 3! I probably won't be posting tomorrow; I have 5 tests to study for on Friday. That'll be a BLAST! Anyway hope you enjoy this. I don't own anything! **

Chapter 3 – Sunday

Leonardo frowned, gently shutting the encyclopedia and setting it down on the growing stack next to him. He sighed, turning around and skimming the bookshelf to find another book with words he actually knew.

_What on EARTH are thermodynamics? _Leo looked in confused at the shelf stuffed to the brim with books and notebooks all on thermodynamics. _Looks like I've got some reading to do… _Grabbing a book the exact same color as his bandana, he settled back down onto his tail, opening to a random page. _I suppose this is a good start as any,_ he thought, shifting slightly to ease the aching numbness in his tail.

_Law Number 1…. _Leonardo read the first few sentences and instantly his face transformed into one of utter horror. Hastily, he slammed the book closed and practically thrust it back onto the shelf.

"Nope!"

Michelangelo was having similar second thoughts. The orange clad turtle was uncharacteristically sitting still in the lotus position with the door closed in the dojo. He had unwillingly unrolled Leo's favorite meditation mat and sat down.

Mikey closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming his breathing. Slowly, he began to drift away, until…

"WOO-HOO! EAT THAT, SUCKERS!" Someone screamed from the couch. "NO, NO, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHOOT HIM, NOT ME!" An aggravated scream, and the familiar tune of losing a life rang out, and Mike opened a blue eye to glare at his big brother.

Raphael had jumped up, threw the controller on the ground, and screamed at the TVs in irritation. "WHAT THE SHELL?! I TOTALLY KILLED THAT GUY!" He groaned and fell back onto the couch. "This game is rigged!"

Mikey closed his eye again and tried to refocus as his brother whined on the couch in self-pity. The rustling of his games and the pattering of feet distracted him, and he watched in envy as Raph set up his brand new racing game, complete with remote steering wheel and everything.

The hotheaded turtle flashed a sparkling white grin over his shoulder at his baby brother. "Don't you wish you could play, too, Mikey?" Raphael chortled at the irritated expression that flashed across the youngest's face.

"NO." He retorted, immediately closing his eyes and shifting around. Raphael snorted but turned back around and hit start.

Michelangelo wailed inwardly as he heard the crashing of cars and screeching of tires blare from the speakers, and tried not to scream when the commentary of Raph's filled his ears seconds later.

"NO! Stay in the right lane, idiot!"

"Who taught you to drive? SpongeBob?!"

"HAHAHAHA, sucker!"

"Get outta my way, asshole! I'm trying to race here!"

Michelangelo couldn't take it anymore. If he heard just one more exclamation from Raph, he was going to seriously lose it.

"No! Are you kiddin' me-?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Mikey snapped, pushing himself up off the mat. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the other turtle. "I'm trying to meditate here!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Raphael giggled, making his voice high-pitched and taunting. "Does wittle Mikey not wanna wose the bet? Awwwwwww?" Mikey scowled, and Raphael sneered. "Too bad. I ain't gonna lose this thing just because my idiotic baby brother doesn't want me to beat his high score."

"That's not all-"

"Because I already did."

Mikey blinked. "You WHAT?"

"I. Beat. Your. High. Score." Raphael repeated, a smirk twitching at his beak.

"No way!" Mikey gasped, grabbing the controller from his brother and with one swipe flipping it to the High Scores page. His jaw dropped when he saw Nightwatcher on the first place line. His eyes bulged when he looked at BttleNxsChamp right underneath it in number two. "How is this even possible?!" Raph snatched his controller back and laughed.

"I have my ways," Raphael smirked again, relishing in the look of disbelief all over Mikey's face. "Maybe I'm just better at video games than you!"

"Yeah right! That was just beginner's luck!" Mikey scoffed, holding out his hand expectantly for the controller. "Give it to me; I deserve a go!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Raphael tutted, shaking a finger at the orange clad turtle. "What would our lovely leader in blue do? I don't think Leo's ever played a video game in his life!" A devilish grin briefly lit up his face. "Looks like someone isn't going to be able to play video games all week… isn't that a shame?"

"What?! Nooo! Leo's played video games with me before! Let me play!" Mikey lunged for the remote over Raph's plastron. Raph, expecting his brother to make this play, leaned back, and Mikey crashed into the arm of the chair.

"Hey, what was that?" Leo poked his head out of Donny's lab. "I heard a crash!" Raphael looked innocently over the back of the couch and held up his controller. Raph silently took in the exhausted look on his face and inwardly smirked. That would mean Leo would be all that more easy to get rid of.

"I don't know, Leo," Raph said sweetly, making huge, amber puppy dog eyes at his brother. "I was just over here playing video games and beating high scores when Mikey started fighting me to play." He shrugged and looked at Mikey, who was pouting on the other end of the couch. "I don't know WHAT came over him!"

Leo frowned, running a hand over his face. "Mikey, I don't play video games! Whatever happened to meditating? You haven't given up on the bet yet, have you?"

Mikey grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Mikey growled and pushed himself up. He stalked back over to his mat and plunked down; settling into the lotus position under Leo's scrutinizing eyes. Leo nodded, satisfied, and disappeared into the lab again. Mikey cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, blocking out the silly faces Raph was pulling in his direction.

"Yo, Mikey?"

"What?"

"It's fun getting you in trouble."

Donatello groaned, flopping over onto his plastron. _Dang,_ he thought, situating a pillow directly under his chin. _How in the world does Raph deal with this? Hammocks are soooo uncomfortable! _

After practice, Donny had gone and asked his immediate younger brother what he normally did for the rest of the day. Raph, being immersed in a stupid video game, had mumbled out a few options, but Don only heard one.

Sleep.

So off he went to Raph's room and flopped into his hammock. Donny had been slightly excited over getting some extra sleep, but as soon as he got into that hammock, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Donny silently thanked Mikey for not betting that they would have to sleep in the others' rooms for the week, too. He definitely wouldn't have gotten any sleep then!

The purple clad turtle flipped to his back and made a detailed reconnaissance of the hothead's room. It was cleaner, for sure, than he expected, only motorcycle magazines were scattered over the ground. A few posters of strange metal bands and gleaming red motorcycles with models draped over them were plastered on the walls, and demolished alarm clock with stab wounds was in a heap by the door.

Donny shrugged; his room was cleaner than his own! He absently wondered about Leo's, then remembered that it was probably spotless, being the perfectionist he is. And Mikey's? Don shuddered. Now THAT was a warzone!

Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye, and Donny swung his legs over to get up and grab it. A small rubber ball was under one of the magazines, and Donny half smiled. He fell back into the hammock and bounced it; it hit the ceiling and bounced back into his outstretched hand.

Donatello smiled. Looks like sleeping isn't that bad, after all.

"Ohhhhh Raphaellllllllll!" Raphael didn't even bat an eye from his video game as his younger brother slid onto the couch next to him. He was currently trying to beat his first high score. "Guess whatttttt?!"

"What, Mikey? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" He whined, pausing and saving the game. Leonardo looked up and glared at his little brother from Donny's laptop.

"I don't speak like that, Michelangelo!" He scolded, and Mikey sighed and nodded.

"Fine then; Raph, you need to go cook dinner." Mikey grinned as his brother choked on the big gulp of Coke he had just swigged. Leo hid a smirk behind the computer; thank God he didn't have to cook!

"I have to cook?!" Raph growled, slamming the controller onto the couch. "Why me?!"

Mikey's grin grew wider, and Leo didn't bother to scold him or hide his interest. The orange clad turtle pushed himself up and stared down at Raph. "You're me, remember? I cook breakfast and dinner. Lunch, sometimes, but today was sort of a free-for-all. You were supposed to cook breakfast this morning, but I'd already gotten up and started making it before I remembered." Mikey patted Raph's carapace and sauntered off. "Have fun!"

Leo smirked at Raph's shocked face. "Better get crackin', Raph! And remember, I don't like my food burned… or spit into…. Or poisoned…" Leo laughed at the almost nervous expression on his brother's face.

"Have fun!"

**I will make the 'dinner' part of the next chapter, maybe one to itself! Haven't quite decided yet. Hope you liked this! Leave a review or constructive criticism! Have a good week, y'all! **HeHeH


End file.
